resting_dessert_gemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandrite
Alexandrite '''(specifically '''Alexandrite Facet-17 Cut-69D), often referred to as Alex, is the gemsona of Mr. Napcakes/Monsieur Sleep Fruit Tarts. He is a rebel living in Summersland, preserved rebel land on the Homeworld planet of The World. Appearance Current Alexandrite's gemstone is located on his abdomen. He has a relatively short stature, with a color scheme that changes depending on the lighting he's currently in; a more red-palette with candlelight/artificial-light and a more green-palette with daylight. He wears a sleeveless hoodie and finger-less gloves, as well as black short-shorts knee socks worn with boots. His hair is dual-colored—the sides are darker while the top of his hair stays vibrant. Before Rebellion Before the rebellion of his planet, The World, there weren't too many differences when it came to his color scheme. However, there were a lot of changes concerning his outfit. This included the fact that he wore a polo with a dirt white smock, as well as bigger boots and longer pants that created a sort of diamond insignia where the kneecaps connected the boots and the pants. His gloves weren't fingerless and were longer than after the rebellion, nearling reaching his elbows. His hair even stayed a dark color, and only monocolored. Personality Alex considers himself to be more book-smart than street-smart, and even then, he isn't too book-smart. He's fragile, but tries to come off as a bit strong to support his self-esteem. He tries to stay positive, but if negative feelings get the hold of him, it kind of sticks for a while, which makes fusion a bit difficult for him. However, he's proud of his artistic ability, as well as his knowledge on random facts. He likes making people feel well, but not to an extent where it's just catering, as he likes to do his own thing as well. That being said, when he does his "own thing", it may not be the best decision. Infact, he is very fickle and his memory is odd, sometimes remembering obscure facts and forgetting things that were said moments upon hearing about them. Abilities Alex possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. In battle, Alex heavily relies on his weapon, or abilities, rather, which are illusions. He is a lot better at defending himself from a distance, as he gets nervous when the enemy is too close. That being said, he isn't skilled in hand-to-hand combat, although on some rare occasions, he can stun an enemy if they attempt to punch him by grabbing their arm and kneeing them in the stomach. However, this really only works on enemies of similar or lower strength to him. Fusions Two-Way *When fused with Amethyst, they form Spinel. *When fused with Chrysolite, they form Zultanite. *When fused with Emilio/Rock Crystal, they form Light Pink Tourmaline. *When fused with Hydrophane, they form Black Opal. *When fused with Larimar, they form Sea Green Druzy. *When fused with Morganite, they form Rubellite. *When fused with Royal Azel, they form Dumortierite. *When fused with Star Blue Quartz, they form Blue Chalcedony. *When fused with Williamson Pink Diamond, they form Watermelon Tourmaline. *When fused with Zircon, they form Sonora Sunrise. Three-Way *When fused with Royal Azel and Star Blue Quartz, they form Cuprian Tourmaline. Six-way *When fused with Chlorapatite, Chrysolite, Picture Agate, Royal Azel, and Star Blue Quartz, they form Richterite. Skillset *'The Arts:' Alex considers himself to be fairly well with sketching and drawing. Although he uses his illusion abilities to create permanent artwork, he seems to practice sketching and painting by hand as well to feel more accomplished. He seems to be most proficient at drawing and painting humanoid figures when it comes to artwork. *'Cleaning:' This seems to be useful in the kitchen he works at as a part-time job. He cleans very quickly when focused and tries not to disappoint. He's no good at cooking, though. Natural Abilities Here are some abilities Alexandrite possesses besides the basic abilities a gem would have, such as bubbling, fusing, and shapeshifting. *'Illusion Proficiency:' Alexandrite is very skilled with using his illusions, as he can create temporary barriers between him and his enemies, create empty clones of himself that shatter upon big impact, and even go beyond shapeshifting and molding his appearance to whatever he pleases (even with a different colorscheme). However, extreme use of these illusions can exhaust him. Things like keeping a disguise on for too long or having the clones run around for hours are examples of things that may exhaust him when using his illusion abilities. Although the creation of artwork seems to remain permanent when using his illusionary abilities, for some odd reason. **'Disguising:' As stated before, Alex can go beyond shapeshifting and is able to hide his gemstone and change his colorscheme for a period of time, and that he can't hold this form for too long. The limit for keeping a single disguise on for him is one day, and after one day, he reverts back into his gemstone out of exhaustion. He playfully gives himself an older-looking, big, and muscular form occasionally, as well as transforming into Earth animals and other things, though mostly for comedic purposes. **'Illusion Clones:' As said before, these clones shatter upon heavy impact, but can act as a good way to drive off enemies as a sort of trick. He usually uses this ability to lure away an enemy while he runs off to a safer location. After the enemy is far enough, he disables to illusion and it breaks into glass. **'Barrier Creating:' He can create large barriers between him and his enemies. It takes a lot of strength to create stronger barriers, so he usually creates temporary walls as a way to delay an enemy's attack and for him to use his own attacks. **'Everything But the Kitchen Sink:' Alex can get very creative when it comes to illusions. Although he mainly uses his powers defensively, he's able to create turrets or illusionary attacks at his foes, given he has the energy for it. He can create giant creatures to attack, as well as illusionary glass shards that subdue his enemies a bit. Again, this takes an extreme amount of energy, so after any battle using many of these attacks, he reverts back into his gem for an extended period of time. History Made on a planet called “The World”, Alexandrite—specifically Alexandrite Facet-17 Cut-69D—was made to paint and create artwork for the gem elites on his planet. Alexandrites were all created with a certain image in their minds, and that image was used to create any of the artwork they to make for the nobility. However, Alex had many visions and was very creative when he was told to create artwork with the use of his illusion abilities (the manipulation of the canvas with these abilities was absolutely expected from Alexandrites). However, when he tried going out of his way to create the artwork he wanted to create, he was considered defective, and almost shattered by a well-known Quartz soldier as a punishment. Luckily, he was saved by a gem with purple eyes and eye whites, and joined the rebellion to embrace his freedom. After The World’s rebellion had ended with the treaty that allowed the rebels to live in a small area of the planet and do whatever they please (so long as they didn’t try to attack the mainlands of The World), Alexandrite decided to live with 5 close friends, all of which he met during while in the rebellion. He now works as an artist and frequently does commissions for the inhabitants of Summersland (the rebel area of The World) and is a part-time busboy at a restaurant called The Golden Grove. Relationships His Roommates (Chlorapatite, Chrysolite, Picture Agate, Royal Azel, & Star Blue Quartz) Alex has a very close connection to all of his roommates and considers them to be close friends of his. He relies on them during tough times and they work together as a team whenever they need to. They each have eachother's backs and their relationship with one another is unbreakable. He is probably closest to Star Blue Quartz or Chrysolite. The Great Chrysanthemums (The Creator and The Eraser) He very much dislikes them for creating him for the sole purpose of creating artwork for the nobility in bad working conditions with no reward. However, he's smart enough to fear them, as they're very powerful gems, being Diamonds, afterall. He knows not to try and step out of line whenever in their presence, but like all of the gems from Summersland, he despises them. Ametrine Probably his greatest enemy, Ametrine is one of the strongest soldiers in The Great Chrysanthemums' army. Alexandrite is kind of afraid of her, as she was ordered to shatter him and she was going to do so, without any hesitation. However, he isn't as afraid of her when he fuses with his teammates to fight against her in battle, like they did once during the war. Alex tries to stay away from Ametrine to the best of his ability. Marialite Being his savior, Marialite is held in great regards by Alex. He considers her to be his mentor, as she—as well as his other friends, most notably Royal Azel—taught him how to fight. He respects Marialite and Marialite respects him, as she respects all of the gems living in Summersland, since she is part of the council that runs it. Williamson Pink Diamond He has a secret relationship with Will. This is because he is Diamond, and being friends with a Diamond would not bode well with his friends, or with the other gems living in Summersland. They are great friends, as they are much alike. Some might even say that they're almost the same exact gem. Gemstone Category:Characters Category:Gems